


Strudel

by adella_green



Category: Jojo Rabbit (2019)
Genre: Cooking, Fluff, M/M, Strudel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27891517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adella_green/pseuds/adella_green
Summary: Extended scene before Rosie came to punch Captain K. in the balls
Relationships: Freddy Finkel/Captain Klenzendorf
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Strudel

\- It was my mom who taught me baking, - Finkel said over his kneading.  
\- Uh-huh, - Captain answered, trying to keep equally attentive to the story and the apples he was cutting.  
\- She didn't particularly like it when I showed interest in women's things but was quite pleased to find herself a kitchen assistant.  
\- Your cooking is amazing, Freddie, - K. said passionately. - Even when we only had our rations to cook from.  
Finkel grinned, as he always did when Captain showed his affection (and any kind of attention, really).

The strudel was scrumptious. They had it for breakfast the next day and even then there was something left to take to work.  
Klenzendorf felt hungry around 11 am already.  
\- Wanna some pie? - he asked.  
\- I don't mind, - Freddie answered, yawning. He was clearly dying of boredom.  
\- Do you want me to spoon-feed you? - K. purred innocently.  
He could virtually hear Fräulein Rahm's eyes widen in shock.  
Finkel's long and beautiful eyelashes started to flatter. He looked at Captain half excited, half aroused. Oh, Freddie and his daddy kink.  
\- Of course, - he whispered and came close to Klenzendorf.  
The man unpacked their lunch.  
\- Open your mouth, - he said, as fatherly as he could.  
Finkel did that eagerly and almost seductively.  
They clearly didn't mind Fräulein Rahm. The poor woman had her own dark secrets as anyone else in this world.  
K. brought the spoon with a biteful of strudel near Freddie's mouth, but then the door suddenly banged open.  
\- Hey! - Captain exclaimed. - Looking good, kid!  
He hid his disappointment better than Freddie. Little did he know what was coming.

**Author's Note:**

> Boy, I love these characters. And this 3-second-long scene that went unnoticed by so many.  
> I hope I managed to capture their happy side. They have the right to be happy *starts crying because of all the angst in this fandom*


End file.
